i hope you like the stars i stole for you
by zombieswagger
Summary: part of creampuff week carmilla and stars using ptv lyrics the boy who could fly summary sucks but give it a try my first carmilla fic I wrote real late one night so all mistakes are mine I do apologize enjoy


carmilla was jumping back and forth from her bed and laures then jumping up and down so she could reach the ceiling she was plastic those tacky childish plastic stars up to suprise her pint sized girlfriend they have been datting for at least 2 months now and today was their anavirsary so carmilla wanted to do something special for laura so she went to the mall and stoped at that god awful bullshit outcast goth store to get the stars she dosent really know where the idea came from maybe it was laura sinig the boy who could fly eariler this week in the shower or the connection thire relationship has with stars but it was probably both she was almost done when she didnt jump enough and slamed into the hard cold wood floor instead of getting up off the floor she looks up to admire her work she chuckles to her self not hafl bad she gets up and puts on the final touches on her little project and runs to take a shower and set the mood for the night laura starts walking back to the doorm from her last class of the day she had her headphones in on carmillas old ipod her dad still wouldnt let her have one cause the music wasnt censiored like the radio and the camra and aps could be easily used by stalkers but laure was getting sick of making her trak around campus by herself with nothing but her thoughts so carmilla gave her the ipod but told her she couldnt mess with her music just listen and maybe learn to like it so at the momsent laura was listing to one of her new favorite bands pierce the veil she was never one to be in to the screaming music but they had soft songs and when they wherent screaming his voice was nice actually she also wanted to try something new . carmilla was laying on the bed when laura walked in all none sholent like always just laying and reading laura droped her bag on the floor in its respiceted place and then took the earbuds out droped the ipod on carmillas bed .with the thud of the devices carmilla looks up from her book and kisses laura and goes back to the book laura is a little put off she knows carm is not one for romatics or emotions she been geting better and her grand jestures are always grand like self scarafice aka death killing her mother or thinking she did and murdring someone for christmas so laura just shrugs it off and walks to the bathroom to start a shower once carmilla hears the shower and she is sure larue is in carmilla closes all the curtians and turns off the lights her eyes adjustice easily one from being one with the night and blah blah blah shit like that and the whole cat thing aswell carmilla puts the ipod on the dock and pulls up Southern Constellations by pierce the veil that will turn into the boy who could fly she waits till laura is opening up the bathroom door talking to press play "carm why are the lights all -""please keep chasing me your Southern Constellations got me so dizzy" carmilla steps towards laura and takes her hand and starts to waltz with her while singing "its cold but you pretend you are warm with me before i get you home youre nearly frozen but ill never let you freeze without me""really carm dancing to ptv in the dark its cool and all but-" will you be quiet cutie and stop intrupting me . if you didnt do that so much and learend how to shut your mouth you would know whats going on more" the song plays on in the backround as they bicker for a minute they keep waltzing the whole time though carmillia stops and puts her hands on lauras cheeks and tillts her head towards the ceiling and sings in her ear "hope you like the stars I stole for you One hundred million twinkle lights in neon blue" carmilla looks up and insted of singing it just muderes it under her breath whille looking at the stars I'll be the brightest someday I'll be the brightest someday I'll be the brightest you'll see laura grabes carmillas face and brings her head down so they are looking at each other in the eyes "you are the britest carn your my northernstar" she leans in a closes the gap between thire lips they kiss for a couple of mintues un till laure pulls away and ask did you really still these from the mall cause this is romantic and all but its not ok and i know- "i told you to shut your mouth cutie and for you to do that i think my mouth needs to be on yours carmilla smiles her all knowing all seeing cocky smile and kisses the blushing girl happy anirvirsy you brooding vampire happy anirstry creampuff


End file.
